A radar antenna on a ship for and following military targets is often mounted on a table, also called a universal table, such that it can be kept in a horizontal position independent of movement of the ship. Known tables are suspended in a gimbal ring, and motors are provided for positioning the table, one motor for each of gimbal axis. At least one of the motors will thus accompany the table in its movement; the moving part of the mounting apparatus will therefore be heavy, resulting in many large, heavy trunnion pins and bearings.
One of the objects of the invention is to provide a positioning apparatus which is lighter than the known apparatus for the same task.